Destiny's Hand
by JustLittleOldMe
Summary: Several years after abandon his fiance, She unites with Doc Hudson once again and he quickly learns that he more related to one of his friends he ever thought possible. Who is this person he helped create? Will he and his exfiance get it together again?
1. Chapter 1

Note: I had this story up already under a different account here on , but under having some problems I had to create a different account. I want to finish this story even if i start it up again under a different name. 

The people in this story are humans, and it's rated t for certain things that might come up and won't fit under K. 

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 1:

The Beginning of this story starts back in the year of 1954, the year that Hudson Hornet was on top of his game, racing at the race track that is. He was young, he had his youth and his looks, and a beautiful fiancé by his side, and the job that he loves doing so much, and he felt like he was on the top of the world. That last race of the racing season, Hudson Hornet was so undoubtful that he go to go and wins his fourth Piston Cup. He got into his navy blue racing car and drove up to the starting line with the other race car drivers.

Then the checkered flag was down, every race car zoomed out of the starting line as fast as their motors could.

**

* * *

**

Hudson's Home

(Not far from the race track)

Hudson's fiancé, Miranda Willis, was in the kitchen at their house cooking dinner for her and Hudson when she saw headlights pulling into the driveway. She sighed to herself and started walking towards the front door. She stops in front of a good size mirror, a brown bang fall into her blue eyes. She smiled and brushed the bang away from her face.

The she turned around and stood by the front door waiting for her husband to come in. Suddenly the doorknob turned and then the door itself opened. Miranda smiled brightly as she begins to see a figure coming in.

Her smile disappeared when she saw who it was. It was Bob Willis, her older brother and one of his pit crew members, and one of Hudson's closest friends. Miranda knew something happened to Hudson. She hoped and prayed that he wasn't got himself killed.

"What's going on Bobby?" she said hoarsely scared to find out what happened.

"There been an accident at the race tonight." he said looking down as if he was ashamed to tell his younger sibling the bad news.

"What happened to Hudson?" she said very hoarsely thinking for the worst.

"They took him to Mercy Hospital at this very moment." he said as he lifted his head up to finally face her.

"Then we must go to him." she said as she quickly went into the kitchen, turned off everything, grabbed her coat, and closed the front door and locked it before putting her coat on. As she got to Bobby's car, she saw that he already started up the engine and was waiting for her. Bob drove out of the driveway and drove away when the car got into the empty street.

* * *

When they arrived at Mercy Hospital, Bob drop off Miranda up at the front of the hospital while he went and found a parking spot. Miranda hurried inside the hospital and went up to the receptionist.

"Excuse me my fiancé was brought here awhile ago." she said with a worried expression on her face.

The female nurse receptionist looked up at the brunette woman.

"His name madam?" she asked politely.

"Hudson Hornet." said Miranda.

"Your finance is the Fabulous Hudson Hornet?" the nurse asked.

"Yes he is"

The nurse asked the other nurse next to her to do something so the other nurse next to that nurse got up and left the receptionist area.

"We don't know yet, the doctors are still with him at this moment, so please have a seat and I'll call you when there's any information." she said before getting back to her paperwork.

Miranda was helpless right then and there. She found an empty chair in the waiting room so she went and sat. While she and Bob and the rest of Hudson's pit crew waited, she thought to herself. This wasn't suppose to happen, this day was supposed to be the happiest forth both of them. He wins his fourth piston cup and her little surprise as she put her right hand on her stomach.

"Please pull though Hudson, I don't know if I can raise this child alone." she thought to herself again. After a while, her head was resting on Bobs shoulders.

She was like that until a doctor came out to the waiting room.

"Miss. Willis" he said. Bob softly woke up Miranda.

"This is her." said Bob as he helped Miranda up from the chair.

"How's Hudson doing, Doctor?" she said with a worried look on her face.

"I don't know how I going to say this to you Madam but I try my hardest." he sighed before getting the courage to tell her.

"Your fiancé is in a coma, we don't know how long he'll be in it or if he ever comes out of It." said the Doctor.

Miranda dropped to the floor crying. Bob got down and comfort her.

"Thank you Doctor." said Hudson's Crew Chief, Edward Barkley.

"Can we see him, please? Said Bob as he hold on to Miranda as they both got up from the floor.

The doctor nodded and all of them followed him to down the hospital hallway, made a few turns, and stopped at a room with a piece of paper with the names: T. McQueen and H.Hornet on it.

Miranda sighed and opened the hospital room door and she slowly stepped inside. She saw a man with red hair in a hospital bed next to her husband's. But the man looked like he was snoozing as a woman with blonde hair slept comfortable in the chair next to the bed.

Then Miranda pushed the sheet curtains in front of her away to reveal Hudson in bed hooked up to machines.

"Oh mine" she was only able to say before rushing over to her fiancé right side.

She brushed his dark hair away from his cuts on his face.

"Doctor, do you think he'll come out of it?" she said as she brushed her hand against his checks.

The Doctor looked at her.

"There's a good chance he'll come out of it but the hard part is the waiting until he does." said the Doctor as he checked Hudson's vitals one more time.

"Thank you Doctor." said Edward as the Doctor headed out the door.

Now the hardest part for Miranda and Hudson's Pit Crew and friends was waiting and watching if their friend, fiancé, brother-in-law ever comes out of his coma.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: **_

Several weeks had passed since the terrible wreck on the race track and now a month had passed since then, but Hudson was still in a coma. His loved ones and friends were always there at the hospital and sitting at his bedside waiting for him to come around from his coma.

Miranda was sleeping in the chair next to his hospital bed, her head resting on his mattress while her hand held on tight to his hand. Then suddenly his fingers started moving and a moan sound was heard from Hudson himself. Bob was snoozing on an empty hospital bed next to Hornet's when he heard the moaning. He quickly got off the bed and rushed over to his friend's bedside. Then a lounder moan came from the body. This time it caused Miranda to wake up.

"Did he just moan?" said Miranda hoping it was an indication that he was coming out of.

"I'm hope so or both of us are having gone off the deep end." said Bob as he brushed his hand though his short brown hair.

Then Hudson's eyes finally opened. His big blue eyes looked at both sides seeing Bobby on his left side while his Miranda was on the opposite.

"Hey Good Looking." he said as he smiled at her. Tears were coming down her checks.

"Thank God you're awake" she said before she give him a huge hug and held on to him tightly. Hudson tried to calm down his crying fiancé but he had no luck. After a few minutes, she finally let go of him.

"What happened?" query Hudson as he lay back down.

"You're been a car wreck." said Bob.

Memories came back flooding though Hudson's mind.

"Who slammed into me that night?" asked Hudson.

"Who knows but right now but I have a feeling who the individual is but I can't prove anything" said Bob.

"Viktor Hicks?" Hudson asked.

"Bingo" said Bob.

"Did he get a way with it?"

"Not really, the officials saw that he was one of the nearest near you when it did happen and they decided to let it pass due to lack of proof." said Bob

"That's just great, he almost killed me and he only walks away free as a bird, that just..." he said furious. Then he noticed something was different with Miranda. She looked like she was glowing as if she was pregnant. "Could she?" He thought to himself.

"You wanted to tell me something that same night of the wreck, what did you wanted to tell me, Miranda?" he said staring at her lovely light green eyes.

"Dear, remember that night at Edward's 60th birthday party" she said positively he remember that night.

"Wasn't that when Bud had taken us home because both of us were drunker then a mule?" he asked.

"Yep, but there were something else we did that night multiple times." she said as she moved her eyebrows in a seductive sexy movement.

"What we did multiple times that night might be the reason how I got into a certain condition in the first place." she said smiling as he watched as her hands rested on her stomach.

"I knew she was glowing for a reason, and she confirmed it, she carrying my child." He thought to himself as he steered at her.

His anger about Viktor Hicks had immediately turned from angry into a surprised and excited expression.

"Your, we're... expecting?" he said breathlessly. Miranda nodded her face.

"Oh Honey" he said pulling her into his arms and deeply kissed her.

"That wonderful news, Miranda" he said as he let her out of his arms.

"I'm going to be a father." he said proudly as he looked at his fiancé again.

"Say Uncle." said Bob sitting at the end of the hospital bed staring at his youngest and only sibling. The three of them started burst out laughing

_**A Few Days Later:**_

"Ready to head home dear?" asked Miranda as she stepped into the hallway, waiting for Hudson to come out.

"Yeah I am" he said as he left his hospital room ready to leave the memories of his staying behind there.

"Let's go home." he said putting his arm around Miranda as they started heading for the exit door from the hospital.

_Several Hours Later:_

After everybody left Hudson and Miranda's house after celebrating Hudson's coming-home party. Miranda and Hudson were now completely alone in their house. After saying goodbye to the last guest, Hudson closed the front door and locked it. Then He quietly went over and stood in the doorway to the living room watching the woman that he loves dearly, cleaning up. Then a seductive grin appeared on his face.

Miranda was in the living room picking up the trash from the party when Hudson came up behind her quietly and put his strong arms around her, bringing her body very closely to his body.

"I noticed that you didn't get me a welcome home present" he said seductively as he whispered into her ear.

"I'm carrying your child what else do you want?" she applied.

"Something that involves you, me, and the bedroom." he said whispering into her ear.

"So what are you going to do about it?" she said smiling knowing quite well what he was wanted.

He gives her an evil like smile before she gasped as he picked up into his arms. Then he took her to their bedroom and closed the door.

The Next Morning:

Miranda finally awoke to find herself alone in their bed. Hudson, was sitting on the edge all ready dressed as he was putting his shoes on. He turned around when he felt movements in the bed.

"Morning Sweetheart" he said as he came over to her side of the bed and sat down again. Both of them kissed each other.

"Where you going off so early in the morning?" she asked as she hold the blankets up to her chest as she sat up.

"Going to head down to the track to catch my sponsors about racing next year." he said as he grabbed his wallet from the table next to the bed, put it in his pocket and then grabbed his keys.

"Don't take so long." she said in a seductive way. Hudson smiled evilly. He made a note to himself in his head, to come home as fast as he can.

Then he left their bedroom and then shortly left their house.

Hudson arrived at the racing stadium where Bob was outside the stadium pacing up and down with a freak out look on his face. Hudson had a bad feeling that something bad was about to come.

"Hi Bob or I say Uncle Bob." said Hudson as he walked over to one of his closet friends and brother-in-law. Bob looked over at Hudson's direction and forced a smile on his face.

"Hi Hudson, how you feeling?" said Bob as both of them started walking towards the entrance of the stadium.

"Feeling much better, thanks" he said as he stopped in front of the entrance to show his Employee pass to the guards staying in front of them. Then one of them nodded and Hudson was let though and a few seconds later, Bob entered the stadium.

"So where's Edward and the crew?" he said before Bob stopped in front of their sponsors' headquarters building.

"What's going on Bob?" said Hudson as his freeze in his tracks and turned around to see Bob stopping in front of his sponsors building.

"They want a word with you, Hudson" said Bob hinting at the area where they were at.

"Why would they want to see me for?" he said as both of them entered the building.

"I promised them I wouldn't tell sorry." Bob said looking a bit guilty.

By the look on Bob's face, Hudson knew he was positive that something bad was going to happen and it looks like it was coming his way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Hudson slammed his fists into his locker as soon as he left the office of his sponsors. He couldn't believe it after winning three piston cups and more then 27 races under his belt driving under their sponsorship name. One little wreck and they're letting him go, trading him in for a dam rookie.

Hudson just couldn't believe it.

He turned around when he heard footsteps heading towards where he was at. When the door open, it revealed to be Bob, one of his used to be pit crew, but now just soon to be brother in law.

"Did you know they were going to pass me up with a newer and younger Rookie?" he said angry.

Bob closed his eyes in shame. Hudson slammed his fist in the lockers once again.

"I give them my best years and this is how I get replayed by getting replaced?" Hudson said as he sat down on the bench next to his locker.

"Your sponsors got really spooked when you got into that wreak." said Bob as he put his right hand on Hudson's shoulder.

"I...I still have plenty of years left in Me." he said sadly as if he was about to cry.

"Hudson I am so sorry." said Bob. Hudson turned around and faced his friend.

"What about you? Where you let go or you going to stay and work for my replacement?" said Hudson angry again.

Bob couldn't look into Hudson's eyes. Hudson knew the answer and got up, went to his locker, cleaned it out in a hurry, picked up his stuff, and left the room leaving a speechless Bob behind.

Hudson and Miranda's House

Miranda was comfortable on the couch watching "I Love Lucy" reruns on the television set when she heard the phone ring. So she got up from the couch and went over to the desk to answer it.

"Hornet's Residence, This is Miranda.

"Miranda, this is Bob, we need to talk." her older brother said in a serious tone.

"Come over right now if it that serious." she said

"I have a feeling that I am unwanted at your house right now." he said over the phone.

"What do you mean you're unwanted around here?" she said as she sat down in the desk chair.

She could hear her older brother sighed over the phone.

"Bobby what's going on?" she said with a stern voice.

"They let him go." he said.

"Who let who go?" she said puzzled in what her brother was talking about.

"Hudson's sponsors they let him go."

"What but why?"

Bob sighed again. "I really don't know but they already replaced him with a younger racer."

Miranda couldn't believe in what she was hearing. She looked over at a photo of her and Hudson together.

"Where's Hudson now?" she asked.

"He stormed out of the stadium, I really don't know where he heading now."

Then Miranda heard his car pulling into the driveway.

"He's just came home, I'll talk to you later Bobby." she said in a hurry before hanging up the phone.

She just waited there until she heard a door slammed shut.

"Hudson is that you sweetheart?" she pretending to knowledge of him being home.

But no reply, she was about to look for him but heard him swearing like there's no tomorrow. So she went to his office. His door was wide open so she knocked before entering. There inside his office was all his racing stuff from posters, cardboards, etc all over the fall instead of their original spot. She looked around and finally spotted Hudson sitting down against the wall, his needs where up to his chest. He didn't notice that she walked up to him and sat down next to him.

"I still have plenty of years left in Me." he said quietly. Tears were coming down his face.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." Miranda could only say as she brought Hudson close to him and cuddled him. Both of them stayed like that for a very long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hudson and Miranda knew that they didn't have to worry about money problems for a while. They had been putting some money into a separate account at the bank for emergencies like this when Hudson had just started out racing. Miranda was still teaching at the nearby school and most likely would work until she goes on maternity leave. For the next few weeks, Hudson stayed home and did odd-ball things around the house like fixing things that needed to be fixing. He sometimes goes find work around the town that they lived in, friends and family give him work when they need it.

He finally found a good stable part time job at his father-in-law's grocery store. He was stocking some products when Gene Oliver, the town's doctor, came though the front door.

"Well hello Doc." said Tom Stapleton, Miranda's father, looking up at him after putting down the newspaper.

"Hello Tom, what a wonderful day it is, isn't?" said the older man as he came up to the counter where Tom was.

While the two men talked, Hudson had finished stacking some merchandise and was about to head back into the backroom to take his lunch break until he heard his name being called out. He turned around and found out that it was Doc Oliver himself.

"How are you doing kid?" asked Gene as he started at Hudson.

"Feeling Fine, thanks for asking." Hudson applied before turning around about to head back to the backroom.

"That's great" said Gene as he put his hand on Hudson's shoulders to stop him.

"How are you in money and job rise?" asked Gene again. Hudson finally turned around and faces Oliver himself. He looked at the town's doctor with a confused looking face.

"Well let see, I'm working two jobs but it's killing me, I feel like this job nightmare it's going to get worse when Miranda goes on maternity leave, I can't find a good job that will help support my fiancé and our child." said Hudson. Gene looked at Hudson straight in the eyes. Hudson was telling the truth, he already does look dead tire and that even before the baby arrives.

Gene thought to himself.

"Hudson, have you ever thought of getting into the medical profession?" asked Gene.

"Sometimes, why?"

Gene broke out a smile after hearing Hudson's answer, then he spoke up again and now knows what he was going to say next.

"You know George Stevens, Terry Steven's son?"

"He the one who left town without notice and joined the army?" asked Hudson.

"Yeah that's the one, well he was expected to go to medical school after I helped finance his intuition to go but he never taken it and I need to find a replacement for him."

"What are you talking about Doc?" questioned Hudson.

"How would you like to become a Doctor at no cost at your end?"

Hudson face was blank. He didn't know what to do or say.

"Just think about it son, talk it over with Miranda, and give me your answer in a few days." said Gene.

"Thank you so much, Doc Oliver." said Hudson as he shook Gene's hands before the doctor said his respects then left the store.

"Good for you Hudson, I hope you take that deal that Doc Oliver had offered you." said Tom before putting his nose behind the newspaper again.

For the first time since his "early retirement" from racing, Hudson Hornet felt that life was going to be good for him again.


	5. Chapter 5

When Hudson told Miranda about the arrangement with Doc Oliver, she was thrilled that he was getting so excited and engrossed with the idea.

"So you're going to take his offer then?" she said as she finishes getting undressed to get into her nightgown later that same night.

"Off course I am, Miranda, you don't get a chance to go to medical school for free and anyway I always wanted to be a doctor when I was younger." he said sitting up in bed.

Miranda looked at Hudson and lifted her right eyebrow as if this was the first time she heard him say that.

"Yeah I wanted to be a doctor when I was younger, and I was about to too until racing came into my life." he said.

"If that what you want then go for it, sweetie." she said as she got to her side of the bed and got in.

"If I do this, I won't be home as much as I want to." he said starring at her still flat belly.

"Go ahead and take it Hudson, this bundle of joy won't be here for quite some time." she said.

Hudson starred at his beautiful Miranda with love and desire in his eyes.

"I'm so gland that I'm marrying you" he said leaning over to kiss her. She knew what he doing, so with her free hand she turned off the lamp on the dresser next to her.

* * *

After enjoying making Miranda breakfast in bed the next morning, Hudson happily got into his car and drove down to Doctor Oliver's office. He was one of the few people to enter the doctor's office first thing in the 

morning. As soon as he got up to the receptionist desk, he saw Miranda's identical twin sister, Lucille, heading towards her seat at the front desk.

"Morning, Lucy" said Hudson warmly. Lucy lifted her face to see her sister's fiancé and smiled back.

"Good Morning to you too, Hudson." she said as she sat down her cup of coffee and brought out that's day schedule out.

"What can I do for you today?" she said staring up at him.

"Is Doc Oliver around at this moment? I really need to talk to him for a few moments if that ok with you?" he asked.

"Just hold on for a minute and let me see if he's has time for you." she said as she got up and went to the back. A few moments later, she returns to her station with Doctor Gene Oliver not far from her.

"Why Hudson Hornet This is a surprise to see you here without your fiancé." he said with a huge grin on the old man's face.

"Can we talk somewhere quiet?" Hudson asked as he hinted to him about the not so quiet patient room already filled with children and their parents.

"Sure" he said as he went over and opens the door to let Hudson in. Hudson followed the old man into his office and sat in the chair in front of Oliver's desk.

"Is this about the offer, am I correct?" asked Doc Oliver as he got down to the point of Hudson's visit.

"That's my reason why I'm here."

"So you have your answer then?" said Doc Oliver as he went to his comfortable chair behind his desk.

"Yes sir, I thought about it and I'll take your offer."

A huge grin appeared on the old man's face after hearing Hudson's answer. The old man slowly got out of his chair and waddle over to Hudson was sitting and shake the young man's hands.

"You Hudson, have a great potential of becoming a great doctor someday."

"Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity, Doc." said Hudson as he stared happily at the old man.

"No thank you, Hudson, or I mean Doctor Hornet. Hudson smiled at the thought of being called that.

After going though some paperwork and etc from Doctor Oliver, Hudson happily left the doctor's office with a huge grin on his face about half an hour later. Life was becoming sweet for Hudson once again. He had an other chance in life, a beautiful finace who was carrying his child, he was completely happy.


End file.
